Numerous psychiatric disorders can plague the development of children. Each of these disorders manifests as a distinct pattern of clinical, behavioral, etiological, neuroanatomic, and neurofunctional characteristics that challenge the management of the individual patient, as well as the development of successful intervention and prevention strategies. In the area of neuroimaging, a substantial number of studies have been performed; while each study produces a wealth a clinical and imaging data, most of this information remains an untapped resource due to ineffective use of the principles of data sharing and integration. Following upon the successful development of the CANDIShare project and portal, this proposal seeks to extend the data network, enhance the portal functions and embark on a research plan that highlights the utility of these combined data resources to solve specific problems in the child psychiatry domain. Successful execution of this program of social, technical and biological study will move the field forward by providing additional methods for all investigators to fulfill their NIH obligation to participate in open, reproducible science. As such this fosters a bolder 'discovery- mode' data interrogation designed to capture the richness of the neuroimaging data landscape and provide better directed hypotheses for future study into diagnosis, prediction, monitoring of therapeutic intervention.